


Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark

by Excalipur



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalipur/pseuds/Excalipur
Summary: My recollections of what happened on that day... that day which no-one remembers.





	Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at explaining the events that I believe created the world of Deltarune.
> 
> Of course, this is my fictional work, which may detail the events that may have transpired in a more... melodramatic light than usual, for the purposes of keeping you interested but also for the plot's sake. It's also the reason why I'm using Fem!Frisk instead of keeping Frisk gender-neutral: trust me, once you've read enough, you'll understand my reasoning behind this.
> 
> To create this work I took all the information I learned through my playthroughs of Deltarune and found the most plausible conclusion to what may have created this alternate world. I have no real 'trump card' up my sleeve that determines the truthfulness of this theory, but at the same time there's no evidence that goes against it either, so... make of this what you will.
> 
> And of course, I didn't think of it much as I wrote this. It did take a while to finish this, but I didn't put much effort into it, so it's full of headcanons and stuff like that. But I do believe that the events I will describe from here onwards are what truly happened to create the world of Deltarune. If you need explanations for my reasoning, feel free to engage me in the comment section below. I'll fight to the death to prove me right! >=3
> 
> Still reading this? Well then, thanks for taking your chances with this short work of mine, and I hope you have a good read!

*A white light envelops you... then, suddenly, the elevator stops.

*You never learned how or why, but you're now outside the elevator, in one of New Home's many corridors.

*You turn around and touch the door: it's jammed shut with vines. As usual.

*You turn once more, and make it through the corridor to another similar-looking door. Along the way, you take a second to admire the beauty of New Home's neighborhoods in the distance: that's one sight that never gets old, no matter how many times you view it... alright, we can move on now.

*...Frisk? Are you daydreaming or something? And what are those... tears in your eyes? Is something the matter?

*You finally head through the door, cleansing your tears with the sleeve of your worn sweater. You take the elevator to another floor, right before the old cathedral.

*You enter the building. The architecture is breathtaking, but the atmosphere is still oppressive. Even though we haven't killed anyone on this run, I'm still afraid of  _him_ popping up from behind a pillar, looking at us with  _his_ dead, cyan eyes... judging us. Mocking us. You don't share my thoughts, though, as you make your way through the church unfazed by this feeling.

*You encounter nobody as you make it through the hallway, thankfully. I take a breath of relief for both of us as you walk through yet another door, taking you to another grey corridor that we've walked through together a million times. There's no point in describing it, no point in even looking at it: we've seen everything so many times that all the beauty and charm that was there faded from our eyes altogether... just like our hopes and dreams.

*You glance at the sign on the left, then at the hallway before you, leading to the graves of the children that came before you. You honor their sacrifice with a prayer and move into the throne room, which is still as colourful and vibrant as ever. If it weren't for the huge, empty throne in the middle and the flowers planted all around us, this room would be just as pale and meaningless as all the others... but it isn't.

*As you take your first steps inside, I cannot help but ask... Frisk, why are we still here? Why are  _you_ still here? It's over, you know? It's already been over for a long time.

*You've made no progress. You've never succeeded. No matter how we proceed, who we befriend... who we kill... we still end up here. Broken and alone. You have a life before you, Frisk... the life I never could live: why do you reject it, and keep coming back here? I just can't understand... I can't understand...

*You spend some time in the throne room, already visited once before on this very run. The King has already gone ahead. You pick one flower from the ground, a bright yellow one, and smell it. It smells like gloom and death... nah, it's actually just pet shampoo. Dad used to bathe in that stuff for hours if he wanted to come out clean...

*After you're finished admiring the room, you move on into another pitch-black corridor. Some of the ground before you is shining for seemingly no reason, but you ignore it and head eastward, towards the barrier.

*You glance at the bright yellow light to your left. It's been there for you ever since you entered the underground, but you never once touched it on this run. I guess you've grown confident enough in your skills that you don't need to SAVE anymore, huh?

*And yet, you're still looking at it. I can tell what you're thinking: you'd probabluy hug it if you could. Odd thought, I must say. Now that I think about it, you've been... particularly generous and affectionate towards the others this run, haven't you? The way you embraced and hugged your friends, the way you warmly smiled at your enemies, the way you looked at this wonderful heaven below the earth... it's almost like you think it's the last time you'll see them.

*Frisk, are you planning something? It's useless, you know. Utterly useless. We've tried everything. E v e r y t h i n g. We've suffered the worst pains imaginable to find a new way out... but there's only three real answers. I'm tired of seeing you destroy yourself to help everyone, Frisk: you should just take the best road out and enjoy your life, together with your friends and family. There's nothing left for you here, and you know it very well.

*As if you can hear me, you leave the hallway and walk towards the barrier, where the King's waiting for you with the six human SOULS.

*I look away as this scene plays out like all the other times. Meanwhile, you remain utterly silent as Toriel arrives to stop Asgore, as well as when all your friends come to support you. You do nothing as Flowey suddenly appears, imprisons everyone and almost kills you. You're powerless as Flowey absorbs everyone's SOULS. I've memorized the dialogue to the letter, but nevertheless it's still painful to see all this happening, so I choose not to look; you, on the other hand, are as focused as ever. Maybe even more so than usual, actually.

*Your visual is clouded for a second, but then everything becomes clearer. My brother's standing before you, looking the other way as per usual.

*"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower.", Asriel tells you, with the same voice and tone as the first time you met, as well as all subsequent ones; "Howdy!", he then greets you as he turns around, "Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend."

*With a flash, he's suddenly much older, stronger, and 'cooler', as he once put it; "A S R I E L  D R E E M U R R.", he spells out, in a tone that would normally send chills down everyone's spine... but we've been here far too many times, it's kind of lost its effect.

*The battle begins. Asriel starts flying around as the background turns into stars and rainbows, preparing your spirit for what is supposed to be the final battle on your perilous journey. Asriel's ready for you to attack him, spare him, do something...

*But you just stand there. Ignoring the music, ignoring the background, ignoring the fight, ignoring him. You're crying, and you can't stop. I can't understand what's troubling you, Frisk, but... it seems like you're doubting yourself for some reason.

*"Hey, are you alright?", Asriel asks as he stops dead in his tracks, confused, and drops to the ground: as he nears you, concerned, he repeats himself "Is everything alright? Chara?"

*"I'm sorry.", you tell him, trying to smile despite the tears still streaming down your face, "But I'm not him. Chara's been gone for a long time... and I never could replace him, especially to you."; Frisk, what are you doing?

*"Oh...", he simply says, suddenly feeling both sad and awkward, "I... I see..."

*"Hey...", you tell him, getting him to look at you in the eyes, which are beaming with a light I haven't seen since the very first time you fell down here, "You... truly do love your brother, don't you?"

*He nods at you, trying to stop himself for crying. All ideas of playing and battling have disappeared from his head, and now he looks at you longingly, trying to accept the fact that he's been wrong this entire time.

*"I know you've made a big mistake.", you tell him, trying to play the part of the adult you are inside, even though your body's remained that of a child, "He's made many as well. For so long, I've tried to remedy those mistakes myself... but it's all clear to me, now."

*"W-What is?", he asks, as confused as I am.

*"The only ones who can remedy your mistakes are yourselves.", you explain, hopeful. What... what are you talking about? Frisk?

*Before he can say anything, you continue, more determined than you've ever been, "Kill me now."; after more flabbergasted replies, you repeat yourself "Kill me, and take my SOUL. I'll do the rest... but you have to trust me."

*It takes you a while to convince him: suddenly, my brother doesn't really feel like murdering you like he did a few minutes ago... I guess he never was one for following through on his plans. Still better than everything I ever had in mind... those plans should never have been followed at all.

*In a flash, he summons his sword, closes his eyes and then...

 

*It feels like being sucked in by an omnipotent vacuum: I know it, I felt it once before. What's weird is that I'm being sucked in as well: together with your SOUL, it's like my own 'spirit' or whatever is keeping me here's being taken by my brother as well as he envelops your SOUL... as he envelops US in his hands and gently pulls us inside his torso, where an endless white space filled with light awaits us.

*All around us, countless white hearts float in this translucent void, as well as six well-distinguished and quite colorful ones: the SOULS of the humans absorbed by Asriel, who eye your own SOUL suspiciously.

*"Hello everyone!", you greet them, confusing them evermore, as you approach them, saying "It's been too long... but I'm finally here. I know it's a little bit sudden, but now it's all clear to me... I know how to SAVE you."

*You discuss with them for a few minutes while I look at you from afar. I really can't tell what you're saying, but whatever it is you seem to be slowly convincing them. A few of the SOULS begin glancing towards me as you speak, almost like they can see me all of a sudden... and, as I turn my gaze downwards, I do realize that I've become somewhat more visible.

*The outline of what used to be my body is faintly recognizable, but you keep acting like it's been there all along, like you could see me and hear me during every step of your journey when you clearly could not. The other human SOULS, from deep within the bright colors that envelop them, nod and smile at me like they somehow knew of my presence as well, like I wasn't just some disembodied voice indirectly supporting them during their journeys through the Underground. Deadly journeys, pointless journeys... in the end, I couldn't help or save a single one of them. Maybe that's why I lost all hope before you did, Frisk.

*As I think this, I realize that you and your new friends have surrounded me, putting me in the center of a rainbow-coloured circle. Out of everyone, you alone make a step forward, acting like there's no need for introductions, "Howdy! Are you okay?"

*"What is the meaning of this?", I ask, confused and slightly confrontational, "Whatever you've got in mind, you can forget it. Soon, Asriel will use your powers to RESET everything to the beginning, and you'll have to start your journey all over: you really should LOAD before that happens."

*"Maybe... but if that were to happen, I'd just come right back here and try again.", you answer, fully convinced, as I sigh knowing that you definitely would follow up on your word; "I know it's only been a few seconds since we officially met, but...", you say, hopeful, "If you could right all your wrongs, if you could erase all your mistakes, if you could just go back... would you take that chance?"

*"What do you want me to answer, huh? 'Yes'?", I reply, acting angered to avoid feeling even worse; after a few seconds spent looking into your warm, merciful eyes, I simply can't take it anymore and start sobbing, yelling at you in desperation "Yes, yes I would! Of course I would... but why are you even forcing me to say this!? Why must you hurt me like this!? You can't do anything to help us, Frisk... me and Asriel, we're both lost causes! It's my fault we're stuck like this, it's my fault we died... and nothing you do can change that!"

"You're right, I can't change anything on my own... but YOU, on the other hand... you may have a shot at it after all.", you tell me as you advance further, grasping my hands into your own as you add "Can you still see it? The light that only you can see?"

*I don't know what to answer. My mind's telling me not to say anything, and just wait for Asriel to inevitably RESET, but it's like I'm not even listening to myself anymore. My gaze starts darting around the room, searching for a light that can break through this perennial white... and I find it. Above me, just barely hanging on by a thread, is a shining star that has been waiting for me ever since I died. It only took so many tries and so many SOULS to allow me to see it, stuck as it is beyond the reach of my hand... but, it's barely there. No matter how much I grasp for it, I can't reach it, much less use it.

*"It is. What now? Are you going to laugh at me for still holding on to that memory from so long ago?", I ask angrily, secretely terrified by whatever you might have in store.

*"Oh, that's a relief.", you sigh, now looking straight at me with a lovely smile, "That means we still have a chance... to remedy to our mistakes."

 

 

*What happens afterwards, I cannot really tell. Hundreds, maybe thousands of different thoughts and feelings rush to my head as my ego dwindles between consciousness and unconsciousness.

*I... I think I rememeber you giving me some sort of power. Some kind of... shared energy you gathered from all the SOULS trapped within my brother's body; your determination, I assume. How you somehow imbued me with it and got me to collaborate, I don't know... but I remember reaching out to the light above me as it reacted to this newfound power within me. Growing stronger, closer... until I felt like I could almost touch it. And then, with everyone's metaphorical arms reaching towards it alongside me, I uttered a few words I cannot recall, and everything faded to white.

*I have now awakened in a weird colorless space. It's almost like before, when I was inside Asriel's body, but without all the other SOULS. Golden threads entangle on themselves all around me, encasing the room in a sphere-like shape and giving the impression of it moving at incredible speed. But, most importantly, you're here with me.

*"Hi!", you greet me, "It's been a while, has it not? Well, not really, but still..."

*"Be quiet, you idiot!", I immediately yell at you, "I don't know what you did, but you better dial it back or else...!"

*"I'm afraid I can't do that anymore.", you immediately reply, with a defeated expression on your face, "I know you want me to LOAD to my last SAVE point. You're scared: I get it. I'm scared too... I know I'm doing a good job at hiding it, but it's true.

*You make a few steps forward, forcing me to take just as many backwards. "I can't LOAD my old SAVE file... because we're already using that very same power. In fact, we're LOADING a SAVE file right now."

*"W-What do you mean? Explain yourself!", I yell, for once not knowing what's going on.

"You know, I've come to realize something.", you tell me, lost in thought, "There's no such thing as a perfect ending. No matter who I helped, who I befriended, who I saved... someone always had to suffer, one way or another. But I couldn't accept it: I had the power to go back in time as many times as I wished, as many times as I needed that... and I thought: there must be a reason why."

*"A reason? This power's not a tool, Frisk: it's a curse.", I immediately reply, having lived too long to share her vision, "Its purpose was never to help others, but to make them more miserable. To make YOU more miserable. You should've just forgotten about it altogether and tried to live a normal life with my... with your family."

*"I tried. You know I did.", you explain, shaking your head in defeat, "But every time I almost forgot, I remembered about Asriel... about you. About how much both of you must have been suffering. So I came back, every time, and tried again. Over and over again... trying out new strategies. Experimenting. But nothing ever seemed to work."

*"Well, aren't you generous...", I tell you mockingly, "Well, it seems like you did manage to make something new appear after all: congratulations. Real smart of you... mind explaining what all this is?"

*"This must be... what RESETTING truly feels like.", you explain, looking around you with curious eyes, "I never had a chance to RESET back to so many years in the past: I... never made it past a year, to be honest. If I did visit this room before, it was very briefly, and I likely felt like it was a dream after leaving it."

*"What... what are you saying?", I inquire, confused, "Your very first SAVE file activated when you fell into the Underground, so where... when are you taking us?"

*"You can figure it out on your own, I think.", you explain to me like I'm some sort of kid, "It's not my SAVE file I'm LOADING, it's someone else's."

*"Someone else's?", I say, as I suddenly realize what you've been planning all this time. I shake and struggle as I somehow manage to ask another question, begging for a clarification "You don't mean... my SAVE file? There's no way... there's just no way it still exists!"

*"That's what I was afraid of...", you tell me as you point at the room around us once more, glad that it's there for some reason, "But, in the end, it seems like the light never truly left you. I've come to the conclusion... that I never could've used this power without you: since I never could SAVE or LOAD before coming to the Underground, someone must have lent me that power as soon as I arrived... and that someone was you. So, I started thinking of a way to let you use this power once again... so you could try your hand at RESETTING yourself. Yes, that's what I gambled on... and this room is proof that I bet right."

*I don't know what to answer. There's so many insults I want to swing at you, I'd likely even kill you if I could right now... but, instead, only a couple words manage to come out of my mouth: "So we're... LOADING my old save file, right? The one I made almost a few decades ago... right?"

*"Yup.", you simply reply, readying yourself for my response.

 *"You idiot...! You stupid, stupid idiot!", I scream at you, finally understanding the reason why I was subconsciously so opposed to this plan, "Do you have any idea of what you've caused!? You're forcing us to go back to a time when you didn't exist! Your SOUL... it won't have a body to come back to once we reach our destination!"

*"Chara...", you whisper as you try to calm me down, but to no avail.

*"Don't you get it!? This plan was doomed from the start!", I yell, sinking ever deeper into despair, "We're travelling back to my SAVE point, sure, but without a body to come back to your SOUL will shatter instantly; on the other hand, while I do have a body waiting for me, I don't have a SOUL to enter it with... which means you won't save me either way."

*At some point, I have to stop: I can't keep yelling with you looking at me with those sorrowful, saddened eyes of yours. "Best case scenario, I'll disappear together with your SOUL, since there won't be anything binding me to this world anymore; worst case scenario, nothing changes... and I keep looking at reality from beyond the curtains, without a body, a SOUL or a voice. Not even giving up your life was enough to save everyone..."

*"If I had to give up my life to save Asriel...", you reply, unfazed, "Then I'll have to give up something else to save yours."

*"What are you... talking about?", I ask, but before I can answer a warm, bright red light has already left your chest: a splending heart rests in your arms, and you offer it to me like a Christmas gift, waiting for me to seize it and unwrap it. "No...", I whisper as I step back, fearful, "You can't be serious..."

*"To save you, I must give up my SOUL.", you tell me, filled with both sadness and resolve, "I know you don't feel like you deserve it, but..."

*"Shut up! Just... shut up...", I yell once more, freezing in place as I imagine what might happen if I were to accept, "I can't accept your SOUL... but, just so you can understand, let's say I do: do you realize what'll happen to you if you give up your SOUL!?"

*For a second, you hesitate. It's obvious that you know the answer: you're just waiting for me to say it out loud. "If you give me your SOUL... this curse of mine... this burden of mine... will pass onto you instead. YOU'll be the one trapped outside this world, hanging on by the slimmest thread: you'll be forced to watch as people suffer all around you, without being able to help, for all eternity..."

*You begin to sob as you think of the path you've forced upon me... upon yourself. As I share your thoughts and pain, I add, giving in to despair, "At least I could say I left a mark in history... that my life, as cursed as it was, had an impact, good or bad, on others... but you won't have even that consolation: in a world that you died to create, no-one will remember your sacrifice. No-one will remember your name. No-one will remember you existed... you'll truly be alone in the dark, forever."

*"I know.", you explain as you dry your tears and hand me your SOUL once more, ignoring everything I said so far... no, knowing perfectly that everything I said is true but adhering to your choices nonetheless, "I made my choice long ago. I knew what making this new reality would've meant for me... but I accept that. I truly do. Even though I'll disappear, even though I'll be forgotten, even though it'll be like I never existed... I want to say that it'll be worth it, somehow."

*I never thought I would live to see this moment... I never thought I would get this opportunity. Alright, I'll admit: I did dream of it, plenty of times too. I dreamt of taking everything back, of erasing my old mistakes, maybe even try again... no, that's going too far. But I did dream of this... that I did. But it's too much. It feels... underserved. What did I do to deserve this chance, aside from narrating your life from beyond your field of vision and sharing with you this curse that has killed me from within my whole life? Nothing. Totally, utterly, absolutely... nothing.

*And yet, you're still handing it to me. You still want me to take it. Whatever future you envisioned, whatever road you decided to take... you're determined to see me there. Even if you won't be around to enjoy it. And that... that's what really hurts me. I look deep into your SOUL, and slowly approach it with my own hands. It feels... surreal, almost. I'm considering it. I'm really considering it. Damn it, I'm... really considering it.

*"It's fine if you take it..." you say with a forced smile, "I won't need it anyway where we're heading. So please, take it... take it, and don't look back."

*With some hesitation, I finally accept your SOUL as my own, and the heart flies towards me, spiraling around me as it connects with my very being. In a flash, I can feel it all: the memories, feelings and powers you've entrusted to me... for a second, it's like we're sharing them in communion, until the sensation ends and I start feeling like I've owned them forever. I turn to thank you for this chance at a new life, this sudden experience having changed me so much that it's difficult to react like I normally would, but I stop as soon as I see your face.

*You're crying now, like you've never cried before. I bet you can feel it now: the cold, the loneliness, the emptiness... the pain I've had to endure all these decades, now you feel it pouring into you all at once. It's horrible, much more horrible than you expected, but what little determination you have left to see how your actions will turn out prevents you from fulling giving in to the darkness.

*"You must promise me two things. I know I am in no position to ask this of you, but... please...", you tell me with tears in your eyes as your hopeful voice begins to crack beneath the weight of the curse, "The first... that you won't make mistakes again. In this new world you'll create, there will be no room for faulty plans or bad endings: you'll work as hard as you can to ensure that everyone has the best life they can have... including yourself. This power of ours, the ability to SAVE and LOAD... you'll use it to find the best way to help others, and not to experiment with their lives and feelings. Alright?"

*I nod, accepting this notion into my new SOUL. Over the course of my life, I've made many decisions I've come to regret... many plans that should've been abandoned... but not anymore. From now on, there won't be room for error: there will only be one road ahead of me, the best one. That, I can promise you.

*"The second thing you have to guarantee me is that...", you explain as you struggle to keep yourself together, "That I didn't die in vain. That my life... that my death had a meaning, and a purpose. All these friends we made together, all the paths we walked to achieve our goals, everything that I... that WE did... you have to promise me that you won't forget them. I know it's selfish of me to ask this, but... please... promise me that at least you will remember me in this new world...

*"I... I promise.", I tell you as I look at you in the eyes for what I feel will be the last time: I always could stare into them from the other side, but you could never feel my gaze upon you... and now that our roles will be reversed, this simple fact won't change. We've always been two sides of the same coin, two halves never fated to meet... but only now do I realize the pain and suffering that this curse has given me. I can feel the threads becoming lighter and lighter, our time together growing ever more short... but I simply cannot let go of you. I don't want to let go... because... if I do...

*Without giving me a chance to prepare myself, you throw your hands around me and hug me tightly for the last time. For a second, it feels like this SOUL beats for both of us, you begin to sing, like a mother would to her child: "When... the... light is running low, and the shadows start to grow, and the places that you know... seem like faaaantasy..."

*You take a break to shed some tears, sniffle for a while and swallow a knot in your throat: that's alright, I likely would as well if I could. Then, you boldly resume your song, your voice lovelier than ever, "There's a light inside your soul, that's still shining in the cold, with the truth... the promise in our... heaaarts..."

*You turn to face me, and for a second it feels like we really are connected, that we're the same person staring at itself through two different points of view: "Don't forget...", you sing to me as the golden threads around us finish tangling up and the darkness quickly swallows us whole, leaving nothing behind, "I'm with you in the dark..."

 

*A light, a ceiling, a cave, a pain. No bed of flowers to save you from the impact, so it's a miracle you're even alive at all. Why you chose to save right now, of all times, is beyond me.

*"It sounds like it came from over here...", you hear a familiar voice whispering in the darkness; soon enough, Asriel's puffy face comes peeking from behind the corner, staring horrified at you from afar, and rightly so.

*"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you...", he then tells you as he selflessly rushes to your aid, holding you with his body as he adds "Are you okay? Here, get up..."

*You try to stand up without his help in defiance of everything that happened, but you can't: you cannot do anything but fall down to your knees in fact, preoccupying Asriel even more.

*"Hey, are you crying?", he asks, as you realize that all the tears you couldn't pour before are leaving your eyesockets now, in a stream of sadness and regret that might never be quenched.

*So... you cry. For the brother you once lost, and have now found again. For the family you once betrayed, and that will now accept you with open arms as it did before. For the friend you made without even realizing it, whose sacrifice only you will forever remember. 'Why did you do this!? Why did you have to die!?', you scream within your head, somehow preventing yourself from letting your thoughts escape your lips, 'This SOUL that now beats together with my heart, these promises and feelings you've bestowed upon me... why did you have to sacrifice them all just for me!? I can't... I really can't understand... Why!?'

*Asriel lets you cry in peace, somehow knowing that this pain you feel is mostly not due to the fall. Maybe there's a chance he remembers my sacrifice as well, deep inside him... but, most likely, it's just him being the best brother one can ask for. The kind of brother you believe you don't deserve, but got regardless... 'because of you', you add.

*"Don't worry...", he tells you, breaking through your wall of tears, "I'm here now. Everything will be alright, I promise."; with a kind gesture, he reaches out for you and helps you stand once more: this time you don't fight it, and let him carry you home as you keep pouring your heart out for the friend you lost to the dark. "You really are a crybaby...", he says jokingly as the two of you leave that dark cave behind, somehow managing to crack a faint chuckle from you amongst the sobs and sighs.

*I'm sorry, Chara. For forcing all this upon you. But there simply wasn't any other way: I wouldn't have been satisfied with any ending but this one. You'll finally get a chance to live your life, together with your family and your brother... the life I was too scared to steal from you. I'm sure you wouldn't have let me do this if you could have chosen, but... that's also why I just HAD to do this. You're a great kid, Chara... you just don't realize it yet.

*"Kris...", you suddenly manage to mutter, stopping Asriel for a second, "My name is... Kris."

*Well, this was unexpected.

*'I know it's just a name', you tell me through your thoughts, 'But it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? From now on, this new name will remind me of the life you've sacrificed for me... no, for all of us. Because you existed, Frisk. You were there. You were there for us all in the time of need. And one day, everyone will remember you as well. Your hopes, your dreams, your ideals... they'll live on through the words and actions I'll make in your stead. I'll return to everyone the future I've once stolen from them, and I won't rest until I become the person you believed I could be. That... is my promise to you.'

*Sure, 'Kris'. I can live with that. And now, you can live with that as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of expanding this work: adding a few original scenes to further Kris's character, reimagine some scenes from Deltarune with a Kris gifted with a 'voice'... but that may turn this from an explanation into a totally fictional work, which was not my original intention. I will do it if enough people ask for it though!
> 
> Do keep in mind, though, that I am also working on a full-fledged book now (Yeah, I know... it's not the first time I say that, but it's true now!), so I have little time to spare between that, school and a million other things, so updates if I do decide to make them will be really, really slow.
> 
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading this small little work of mine. I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Bye! =3


End file.
